Housecall
by xoChantelly
Summary: AH Whilst waiting for the doctor to see to her injured foot, Buffy meets the shy-but-hot medical student William. Sparks fly, and William makes a seemingly innocent house call that ends up being very personal... Coauthored by xaphania. We hope you like
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is a coauthored fic between xaphania and myself. We worked really hard on this fic and we had a lot of fun doing it. Anyway, we hope you enjoy! Thanks goes to CallMeKitten, PaganBaby and Maryperk for helping out *hugs*! **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1**

Buffy hated hospitals.

She hated them so much. So much so that she avoided them at all costs, but she had to go to one today. She was blaming it on Dawn. Dawn had chased her up the stairs and Buffy had stubbed her toe on the steps. It had really hurt, and she was convinced it was broken. Stupid sister. If Dawn hadn't forced her to run up the stairs, Buffy's toe wouldn't be swollen and throbbing now.

So, she was sitting in the icky hospital waiting room with its uncomfortable plastic chairs, its nasty medical smell, and all the gross other people who were sneezing and coughing. The media was always going on about various deadly coughs and colds. You couldn't be too careful, which is why she had a face mask on. And all this, just so she could get an x-ray on her toe. She hoped she wouldn't have to have a cast.

Okay, okay, she knew a potentially broken toe was a silly reason to be sitting in a hospital waiting room, but it really hurt and she didn't want to take a chance on some weird foot deformity – because that _so_ wouldn't look good with the bargain Jimmy Choo's she'd bought last week.

Finally, the nurse called her name and Buffy hobbled behind her to the examination room. She hobbled over to the bed and sat on it, swinging her legs up. She asked for a pillow to prop her foot up; she remembered hearing that elevation helped. Now she'd have to sit here in the sterilized room, bored out of her mind, for at least an hour whilst waiting for the doctor to show up. _'I should have brought a magazine...'_

After counting the ceiling tiles three times, staring out the window at a bird perched on the windowsill, and reading the back of the label on her water bottle – twice – she was about ready to scream.

"Hello." A man with sandy blond hair walked into the room, pushing the glasses up on his face as he looked at Buffy. "I'm… uhh..." he stammered, adjusting his glasses again as he walked closer to her bed. "I'm W-William Pratt." He was obviously flustered and nervous. _'Aww. He's adorable. So shy. I just want to pinch his cheeks.'_ Buffy thought as he fought for his words. "I'm a medical student, just, er… observing for now. Did you uhm... did you hurt your ankle?"

Buffy looked at her foot and giggled, the sound like music to William's ears. "No, I stubbed my toe. I think it's broken," she replied then looked up at him again, gasping when she saw the intense blue of his eyes and the strong angle of his cheekbones. _'Change adorable to gorgeous, cos' damn!'_

William stepped closer to her foot, placing his hands on both sides as he examined her toe, the nail was polished in a light pink color. "It's pretty swollen. We'll have to see what the doctor says, but I don't think it's broken," he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Buffy said, inching up so she was sitting up a bit. "Don't go. I'm extremely bored. Keep me company?"

William walked over to her bed and pulled a lever, causing the head of the bed to spring up so she could be more comfortable. "I'm sorry, most patients don't want me to hang around. Do you really want me to stay?" he asked, playing with his hands in front of him. _'Here comes the ridicule...'_

"I wouldn't have asked, if I didn't want you to, now would I?" she asked, a flirty smile playing on her lips.

William blushed and looked down at his feet. "Okay, I'll stay," he said softly, pulling the chair behind him closer so they could talk.

There was an awkward silence. William was obviously uncomfortable; his eyes darted around the room, looking at anything but Buffy.

Buffy, on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes off the shy young man before her. He was dressed in the oh-so-flattering uniform of medical students everywhere: loose fitting blue scrubs, and his hair was mussed and unruly, but Buffy was oddly drawn to him.

"So, you're studying to be a doctor?" Buffy asked, breaking the silence. She wanted to get him talking; his deep British accent had sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh," William looked up suddenly, his eyes wide as though shocked that she had spoken. "Yes."

"Great," Buffy smiled, trying to sound enthusiastic, but disappointed at his succinct answer. Did he not want to talk to her after all?

"You don't really have to stay here," she said, "not if you don't want to. You're probably really busy with the learning, so…"

"No!" William blurted, then his cheeks stained red and he looked down, embarrassed by his outburst. "I mean… all I'm supposed to be doing is visiting the patients. I'll stay."

"Good," replied Buffy.

"Besides, I'd rather talk to you than Mrs. Miller in the next room down," he leaned forwards conspiratorially, "she's got ten cats, and doesn't seem to be a fan of personal hygiene."

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "Ew. And I don't know whether to be flattered or not, if your only choices are the smelly cat lady or stupid Buffy, the girl who managed to break her toe by falling up the stairs."

"I'd choose you any day," William murmured. Buffy covered a grin as William's eyes widened, and he flushed.

"I just realized that I never introduced myself properly," she stuck out her hand with a smile. "Buffy Summers, pleased to meet you."

"_Buffy_? That's a name?" William cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow, voice filled with incredulity.

"That wasn't nice," Buffy pouted, eyes twinkling with mirth. She wasn't really angry - she was used to people acting like that when they first heard her name.

"Oh god! I didn't mean… it's just, I've never heard… I- oh, sorry! So sorry. You know what? I'll go. I'll just… go."

He stood up, the legs of the chair making a harsh scraping sound against the linoleum flooring, and met her eyes as he started to back from the room. "Really, I'm very sorry."

"Don't-" Buffy called out, but it was too late. The door fell shut with a soft click, and she was left alone in the stark white of the room.

"Damn," she muttered, sinking back down into her bed. She shouldn't have teased him like that. Now she would have to be bored all over again.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

William walked down the hall, cursing himself for making fun of her name. He plopped down on the empty seat behind the doctor's desk and awaited his next instructions.

Why did he have to screw everything up by making fun of her name? She had wanted him to stay with her! That hadn't ever happened to him... especially with a beautiful girl like her. Maybe he shouldn't have left; he could have made it up to her somehow. _'Yeah like how? Give her a lollipop? She isn't a child, you ponce.'_

"William," a booming voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Come with me. I have a ditzy blond with a swollen toe to take care of. I want you to help her out of the bed when I dismiss her," Dr. Sugar said and picked up Buffy's chart.

William followed behind him, clenching his jaw to keep from lashing out at the doctor. He had no right to be talking about Buffy that way. He didn't really want to go back into Buffy's room, but he had no choice. He had to do whatever the doctors told him to do. It was his job.

They entered Buffy's room and William saw her face light up when she saw him, making him blush and duck his head. He went to stand in the corner of the room, watching everything that was going on between Buffy and Dr. Sugar.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Sugar. So, Ms..." he flipped up a page on the clipboard, scanning it for her name. "...Ah, Ms. Summers. Tell me what happened."

"Well, I was playing around with my sister and she chased me up the stairs. I took the stairs too fast and I stubbed my toe. I think it might be broken."

"Okay. Just need to take some notes before the examination. Can you confirm your age?" Dr. Sugar asked, looking at the clipboard again.

William's ears perked up, waiting for her response. He hoped she wasn't too young. Buffy furrowed her brow, wondering why the doctor wanted to know her age. "I'm twenty."

The doctor sighed and lowered the chart to his side. "A little old for goofing off like that, aren't you?" He slipped on a pair of rubber gloves and began to gently prod her swollen toe, making the occasional note on the chart.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be broken. Just very badly bruised. All I can suggest is that you take some aspirin and keep your foot elevated to relieve some of the pain. Other than that, we're done here. William, help Ms. Summers check out, would you?" he waved his hand dismissively.

As soon as the doctor left, Buffy scoffed and started to inch to the side of the bed. "Why is his name Dr. Sugar? He's anything but sweet."

William saw her having some trouble and went to her side, helping her swing her foot around. He helped her to her feet and winced when she winced. He didn't like to see her in pain. Maybe he could get some pain pills for her?

"Sorry about him. He can be quite a jerk," he told her, then let go of her for a second to gather her stuff for her. "If you can just sign this release form, you can be on your way."

Buffy quickly scribbled her name and a few other details onto the sheet William held out to her, then passed the clipboard back to him with a smile.

She tried to put more weight on her foot, causing a jolt of pain to shoot up her leg. "Fuck!" she hollered and started to fall as the pain made her leg give out.

William spun around at the sound of her distress and quickly caught her before she hit the floor, pulling her close to his chest. Their faces were inches apart and they were both panting. "Are you all right?" he asked, clutching her tighter to his chest.

She wanted to swoon. He was like a superhero with his super fast reflexes. Plus, nice muscley chest. She placed her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. He smelled like soap, male body spray, and something uniquely 'William'. Her mouth started to water. "Uh... yeah..." she swallowed, trying to keep her hormones in check. "Just hurts. Sorry for being such a wimp."

He stood her up and let go of her, watching her as she straightened her clothes. "Thank you," she said as she picked up her sweater and started to leave. Absentmindedly forgetting about her wallet.

William was in a daze as he watched her walk away. She was limping slightly, favoring her right leg, but somehow she made even that look graceful. "She's a bloody Goddess," he whispered into the empty room.  
She disappeared from his sight. He turned around to change the bedding for the next patient – he hated this part of his job; he was training to be a doctor, not a bloody orderly.

He got on with the task, glad in the knowledge that his shift would be over in a couple of hours, when his eyes fell on a pink wallet on the table. Buffy's. He picked it up and quickly sprinted out of the room and down the hall, hoping to catch her before she left. He ran outside to the front of the hospital and scanned the parking lot for her.

It took a bit of searching, but he finally located her. She was getting into a cab on the other side of the parking lot, so there was no way he would be able to catch her. He looked at the wallet and opened it up and took out a piece of her I.D.

_'Guess I'll just have to deliver it to her..._

***

William sat in his car, outside of Buffy's apartment building, drumming his fingers against his steering wheel as he contemplated what he was about to do. Should he just go up there and knock on her door, or simply put the wallet in her mailbox with a note saying that he had found it? _Yeah! That was the way to go. The indirect approach. That way he could just stay away and let..._

No! He wasn't going to just... sit around and let her get away. She had obviously showed some interest in him and he was tired of being 'Shy William'. He was going to grab this... thing by the horns and... do something! _Yeah, that's it!_ He had just talked himself into going up there.

With adrenaline coursing through his veins, he got out of his car, slamming the door as he walked up the steps to the apartment. He went inside the building and stopped at the buzzer, scanning the list for her name. Finally, at the bottom of the list, he located and pushed the button next to her name, and waited for her to answer.

Then he started to shake. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... Maybe he could leave now and just mail the wallet back to her and…

"Hello?" her voice came through the intercom, laced with static. William froze, what should he do? He should answer her. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. "Look, I'm not going to buzz you into the lobby until I know who it is. Hello? Hello? Hanging up now..."

"No! Wait! It's me, William. I found your..."

He heard the door buzz then click and Buffy told him to come right up. He opened the door and walked to the elevators, pushing the sixth floor button per her instructions. He started to fidget as he waited for the elevator; it was too late to turn back now. The elevator dinged and opened, with his body taking the lead, he walked onto the lift.

Next thing he knew he was standing in front of her door, raising his fist to knock on it. The door flung open before his fist could make contact, and Buffy stood before him. Her smile was so bright, he had to smile himself. "Hi," he said, hanging his head to blush... again.

"Heya! What's up?" she asked, leaning against the doorjamb.

"I... uh... Well, you see, when you left, I- I found this..." he held up her wallet and thrust it out to her. "...And I wanted to return it to you. I-I would have returned it sooner, but I had to finish my shift first. Now... Now that I have given it to you... I'll go." He went to walk away, but Buffy's hand shot out, grabbing his upper arm to stop him.

_Ohhh... firm and muscley..._ "Please! Wait. Stay for a bit. Come in and have some coffee... or something... Tea! English people like tea. I have tea!" Buffy pleaded. She really wanted him to stay.

He turned and looked at her, a slow smile spreading across his face at her eagerness to be near him. He nodded his head and took a step toward her. "Okay."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"An' then! Then he goes up to her, and he says – you'll never believe it – he says _'I need a new phone number, can I have yours?'_ I mean, come on! How lame is that?"

Buffy giggled. "And did it work?"

"Nope," William smirked, "the bird turns around, gives him a smile and err… revealed that she wasn't so much of a _she_ as a _he_! Poor bloke was mortified, couldn' get out of there fast enough."

"Sounds like you had fun back in England," Buffy replied.

"Yeah…" William's voice was wistful, and his eyes unfocused, before he snapped his gaze back to Buffy and met her eyes. "But America has its charms, too."  
She blushed, not quite believing how different this William was to the shy young man who had knocked on her door just an hour ago.

She had invited him inside, and they had sat at her kitchen counter, tall mugs of coffee before them, the silence as awkward as it had been back at the hospital.

Buffy tried to start a conversation several times, but William seemed almost reluctant to talk to her, his cheeks staining red every time she said something even slightly flirty.

"You know what?" she'd said, taking her cup of coffee to the sink and pouring it down the drain. "I'm in the mood for something a little stronger. You like tequila?"

"Er… sure… I guess..." William stammered, accepting the shot glass that she offered him with no small amount of trepidation.

Several shots later, and he was almost unrecognizable. His accent had become rougher, and the nervous stutter, had all but disappeared. They'd moved into the living room and were both now slouched on the sofa, Buffy trying, but failing to keep her eyes away from his spread legs and the bulge she could see beneath his loose fitting, drawstring scrubs.  
It didn't help that his t-shirt had become bunched up, and she could see a hint of flat, toned stomach and lickable abs every time he moved.

She hadn't had as many shots as William, but a combination of lust and tipsiness was making her head spin. And boy, did she want him! When he was sober he was this awkward shy boy who she thought was incredibly adorable. But with a few drinks in him... _Damn_! He was this sexy, rough, gorgeous man.

She was watching him closely, every move he made sent vibrations through her body and she wanted nothing more than to pounce. William's hand lifted and he started to rub his temples from around his glasses. "Ughh... Got a headache," he whispered and leaned his head back to rest on the back of the couch.

"Here..." Buffy said, inching closer to him and removing his glasses. "Let me..." She placed her fingers on his temples and started to rub them in a circular pattern, trying to relieve some of the pain. "That better?"

William nodded and placed his hand on her thigh. "Yeah. Much better," he whispered, his thumb rubbing her skin through the material of her jeans.

He was looking at her, his eyes pools of dark blue, filled with lust. She couldn't help but lean in and kiss him chastely on the lips. Sweet and seeking. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, silently asking for permission to continue her kiss.

William couldn't control his urges. He wanted to just take her right then and there. She wanted sweet kisses, but he had other ideas. He grabbed her shoulders in a bruising grip and pulled her against his chest, smashing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

Her eyes flew open, not expecting him to be so demanding, but it only took a second for her to respond. She wrapped an arm around his neck and placed a hand on his chest, feeling the muscles underneath his blue scrubs. Suddenly he growled, a deep raspy sound that made her shudder as her jeans dampened. She moaned against his lips as he pushed her back against the couch, covering her body with his own.

He started to grind his erection into the apex of her thighs and she thanked God for the thinness of his scrubs. She could feel everything. She could tell he was wearing boxer briefs, all tight and form fitting. That turned her on like nothing else, knowing that there was only two thin scraps of material—and her own clothes, but she discarded that thought—between them was like heaven. She wondered if he would be upset if she ripped them off his body.

He didn't really have a clue what he was doing—considering he had only had sex once before—but it was like his body was taking over, guiding him through the confusing wonders of her body. She arched her back up and he used that moment to slip her tank top off her, hoping she would be okay with it. She didn't object and she even lifted her arms so that it would come off easier, so he took that as a sign that she was just as into at he was.

He started to massage one of her breasts through her bra and pulled his lips away from hers to kiss down her neck. "Buffy..." he whispered between kisses and nibbles. "Want to fuck you. Right here, right now." He breathed, continuing his assault on her neck.

She was panting, the sensation of his lips, tongue, hands and his hard cock against her was driving her crazy, but she didn't want it here. She wanted to do this in her own bed. She arched her back again as he started to kiss across her collar bone then down to the swell of her breasts. She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a light push; almost giggling at the frightened and nervous look he gave her. She smiled at him sweetly and placed a hand on his cheek, her thumb caressing the sharp angle of his cheekbone. "I want you, too. But in my bed, not here," she whispered then leaned up to kiss his lips. "Take me to bed, William."

He nodded and stood up, taking her hand in his to help her up. He put an arm around her waist then pulled her against his body, pressing himself to her as close as he could get. "Lead the way."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She was lying in her bed, fully naked from when he had undressed her, and watched as he undressed himself. Revealing his well-muscled back and adorable bum to her, one flimsy piece of clothing at a time. By the time he was done, her hand had slipped between her thighs, lightly running her finger up her wet pussy lips.

William had his back to her, becoming increasingly nervous by the second. The buzz from the alcohol was still there, but he didn't have much experience with women, so his nervousness was sky high. Slowly he turned around, finding Buffy lying on her back, one knee bent and her fingers dipping inside of her quim, lips and fingers glistening with her juices.

And instantly, he was no longer nervous.

He practically lunged for the bed, crawling over to her and resting his body on top of hers. "You're gorgeous," he said matter-of-factly, as if she already knew.

"Kiss me."

And he did. He kissed her slow and exploring, hard and demanding and every way in between. She tangled her hand in his hair and slowly ran her hand down his back to cup a bum cheek. He wormed his hand between their grinding bodies, finding the smooth skin of her pussy and pushing a finger inside of her. She moaned and thrust at his finger, grinding against his hand. He wanted to push his throbbing cock inside her right then and there, pound her into the mattress until they both reached completion.

"William!" she moaned as his finger found a sensitive spot inside her, creating feelings she had never experienced before. Maybe it was her 'g-spot' that the other guys she'd slept with had had trouble finding. William probably knew of it, being a med student and all. He continued to massage the spot within her, making her eyes roll back. "Fuck me, now! Please! I need you!"

He pulled his fingers out of her and placed his still wet hand on her breast, dipping his head to take her nipple in his mouth, the smell and taste of her on his fingers driving him wild. She slipped her hand between them and positioned him at her opening, bucking her hips up, causing the head of his cock to enter her.

He thrust the rest of his cock inside of her, groaning around her nipple at the feel of her walls tightening around him. He felt her hand fist his hair in her hand and yanking his head up, smashing her lips against his.

He started his pace, plunging into her at a speed and strength he didn't know he possessed. "God, Buffy. So tight, so warm... All for me... Bloody hell! Amazing...," he moaned as she started to kiss him on the neck.

"All for you... Uhhhn!! Fuck me, William. God!" Buffy moaned, raising her hips to meet his thrusts.

He loved the sounds she was making; her little mewls of contentment and pleasure sending shock waves of pleasure through his body. Everything about her was making his head spin, and he was already dangerously close to climaxing. He knew from reading books that clitoral stimulation helps to bring women off, so he was going to try that. He angled his hips better so he could snake his hand between them to find her clit, rubbing it with his thumb in time with his thrusts. He started to roll his hips, his ass clenching with each push.

Buffy arched her back, the new angle of his thrusts was making him go deeper inside of her and his fingers playing with her clit threw her over the edge. She screamed her release, writhing underneath him as she rode out her mind-blowing orgasm.

Her inner walls were fluttering around him as she came, wringing his cock repeatedly, as he plunged inside of her a couple more times, groaning his release into the crook of her neck. He collapsed on top of her, both panting and shaking with the intensity of their orgasms.

He rolled off of her, pulling her on her side with him and he kissed her forehead as she snuggled against his chest.

**TBC**

**Reviews? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So, this is the last chapter. We hope you like. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed our fic!

Chapter 4

They lay silently for some time, breathing harshly as they came down from the high. Buffy's fingers were idly stroking William's chest, and his hands were tangled in her hair, pulling the damp strands back from her forehead.

"Wow," William murmured eventually, lips pressed against the salty skin of her neck. "That was…"

"The best sex ever?" Buffy said, her head dropping back onto the pillow as he continued to kiss and lick his way up her neck until his lips found hers.

"Oh yeah." They kissed for several long moments, until Buffy began to feel uncomfortable with the stickiness between her legs.

"I need a shower," she said, sitting up slightly, already missing the feel of William's skin against hers as she moved away. "Want to join me?"

William grinned and scooted across the bed, eager to follow her into the bathroom.

Buffy winced as she stood up, feeling a twinge of pain not only in her foot, but also on the side of her lower back, but ignored it in favor of pulling William towards her en suite. She turned the water on, and backed him into the shower, pressing him up against the tiles, loving the feel of his wet body against hers.

She bit him lightly at the juncture of his neck, and he made a low moaning sound in his throat, spinning her around and pushing her against the opposite side of the shower. He lifted her arms above her head, pinning her wrists to the wall with his hand, and kissed his way down the column of her throat to her breasts.

Buffy flinched; the positioning of her arms stretched taut above her had pulled on the already aching muscle in her side. William pulled back immediately, his head tilted to one side as he regarded her with a serious gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just think I pulled something," she tilted her head up to kiss him again, rubbing the sore spot at the same time, grimacing when her fingers pressed too hard.

"Oh god, I'm sorry… I was too rough, wasn't I?"

Buffy shook her head, kissing him lightly on the tip of his nose. "It's fine. Just a little sore, and my toe's still aching… not a good day for Buffy's body parts. Well, it's a good day for some of them. A very good day."

William grinned shyly, and pressed himself even closer, if that was possible, and put his hand on top of hers. "Here, let me."

Buffy could feel every part of him against her, his cock hard and pressing insistently into her stomach.

He began to knead the tender muscle in her side, strong fingers working magic as his other hand slipped between their bodies and rubbed lightly at her clit.

"Ohh," Buffy moaned, dropping her head forwards to rest on William's shoulder.

"Good ohh? Or bad ohh?" He slipped a finger inside her.

"Good, good… so good…"

"Yeah?" he smiled, massaging her side harder as he curled his finger upwards, finding that sensitive spot that made Buffy buck against him and sink her teeth into his shoulder. "Don't need to go back to the hospital, then?"

Buffy closed her eyes, not sure how he expected her to formulate a coherent answer with the wonderful things he was doing to her body. "N-no. No hospital's needed. Got my own personal doctor right here."

William lifted his head to look her in the eyes, his hands continuing their ministrations, bringing her ever closer to the edge. "Do you, now?" he asked, trying to sound cocky and sure of himself, but even he could hear the insecurity in his voice. He had to be sure. "This isn't…" he started, then stopped. He sighed and hung his head, trying to find the right words to say to her. "I don't want this to be a one time thing, Buffy. I feel… I th-think there's something here. Between us."

Buffy nodded, thrusting against his hand as she felt her climax begin to build. "Same," she panted, "not one time… thing. Feel it too. Ohh! William!" White spots danced behind her eyes as wave after wave of an intense orgasm washed over her.

He watched the look of pure pleasure wash over her face as her orgasm ripped through her, loving the soft mewls she made in the back of her throat. She slumped against him, murmuring her thanks into his wet skin.

When her erratic pants calmed down, he gently placed his hand on the back of her neck. "Buffy, look at me, luv," he said, then pushed a strand of wet hair from her forehead when she looked at him. "Let's start at the beginning..." he looked down at their naked state, his hard cock nestled between her pussy lips. "I mean... Well, let me take you on a date. I know we did this kind of backwards, but I want to try. I want to be with you in every sense of the word."

Buffy smiled at him and kissed his lips. "I want that too. I would love to go out with you. But for now," she said and pushed on his shoulder for him to take a step back. She slowly sank down to her knees and wrapped her hand around his cock, slowly pumping his shaft. "We're going to have some fun."

William was about to stop her, he had never had a blow job before and wasn't sure what to expect, but her tongue darted out and licked the head of his cock causing all thoughts of stopping her to fly out of his mind. He groaned and threw his head back, running his hands into her wet hair. She wrapped her mouth around the head, swirling her tongue around then slowly taking more of him into her mouth.

"Holy... Bloody Hell, Buffy!" he moaned, her cheeks hollowing as she pulled her mouth back.

She looked up at him; smiling around his cock as her other hands came into play. One was around the base of his cock, pumping what she couldn't take into her mouth and her other hand was playing with his balls, gently cupping and rolling them around in her palm.

He started to gently thrust into her mouth, bringing himself closer and closer to his release. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore; he needed to be inside of her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she pulled away with a confused look on her face. He used both hands on her arms and pulled her up and kissed her softly on the lips. "That was bloody brilliant, pet. But I need to be inside of you... Oh shite!" he hollered, suddenly remembering they hadn't used anything for protection. "What about condoms? We didn't use anything! What if you get preg--"

She cut him off with a kiss and it was his turn to be confused. "The fact that you're worried about me getting pregnant tells me that you're clean. I am on birth control, so you don't have to worry about baby Buffys or Williams running around. I'm also clean. No STD Buffy." She giggled then kissed him again.

He let out a sigh of relief and nodded his head. "I'm clean. Don't really have much experience with sex. Only one other person before you and she was a virgin too so--"

"Are you serious? I thought you were some kind of sex god with the way you made me feel. You played my body like a fucking fine tuned piano back there!"

He blushed and ducked his head, taking the compliment all too well. "Yeah, that was only my second time."

"Well you're a freakin' natural at it!" she smiled then placed her hands on his shoulders for leverage and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his hips. He took a step forward so her back was against the wall and positioned himself at her entrance. She sank down onto his cock and they groaned in unison. "Let's have your third time, shall we?" she giggled and he started his rhythm.

As he thrust into her again and again, he found himself thanking his lucky stars that he'd pushed himself to get into med school. If he hadn't, he never would have met this amazing girl with the ridiculous name.

And for that, he was glad.

**THE END!**

**Reviews? Please?**


End file.
